


Working up a Sweat

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's sweaty, Daniel's watching him sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working up a Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jack/Daniel The Heat is on-a-thon.

There was nothing like working up a good sweat, and there was nothing like watching a turned-on but embarrassed Daniel watching him working up a good sweat.  
  
Jack hauled the last of the timber onto his truck.  
  
“Daniel,” he called, as Daniel pretended interest in the fascinating fence behind Jack. “You still doing laundry?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Jack pulled at his clinging, sweaty T-shirt. “Wanna add this?”  
  
Jack wearing sweaty T-shirts did things to Daniel.  
  
Daniel swallowed hard. “Um, I have a full load already. You might as well keep it on for now.”  
  
Jack turned away, grinning widely.  
  
Full load, indeed.


End file.
